Happy, Who Knew?
by Starlight623
Summary: I just couldn't deal with how little we saw of the happy ending Michael and Sara (and the others) got. So, I'm extending it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Prison Break fic, so please be kind! Also, I own nothing here.

* * *

Michael watches his family with a satisfaction he hadn't known in years. So many times happiness was within his grasp, only to be snatched away again. But now, it seemed like the running was over. Finally. Over.

Sara turns and looks at him lovingly. "Care to join us?"

"Without a doubt."

He sits carefully at Sara's left, cautious to not alarm Mike. His son seemed to have recovered from the trauma of the past few weeks, but he didn't want to frighten him anymore.

Sara leans into him and hums with content.

"Mommy?" Mike asks. "So, this _is_ my Daddy?"

"Yep, Mikey. Remember how you said that storms can come back? Well, he did."

Michael smiles. "A storm, eh?"

"It's a long story."

Mike takes a long look at Michael. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Michael chuckles. "That's ok, buddy. You were confused. I understand and I forgive you. Do you forgive me for not being here for a while?"

"Mommy said you trying really hard to get back to us. I guess I understand and forgive you too."

"Thank you. And yes, I was trying as hard as I could to get to you. And I think your mommy is the best person I know."

Lincoln clears his throat.

"Sorry, Linc. Sara wins this one."

"Yeah, yeah. Epic love story. Whatever," Lincoln teases.

Sheba leans and whispers something to Lincoln. He grins and turns back to his brother. "Well, apparently I owe Sheba dinner. Something about Michael said I would?"

"You're welcome."

Lincoln stands and helps Sheba up. She winks at the family and begins to walk away.

"Thanks, Michael," Lincoln says as he follows her.

"I think I should be thanking you," Michael calls back.

Lincoln waves his hand as if to say it's nothing.

"Uncle Lincoln is really funny," Mike laughs.

"Oh, the stories I will share with you," Michael says.

Mike smiles and Michael thinks his heart is going to burst.

"So, speaking of dinner, I think I still owe you that filet mignon.

Sara laughs. "After this long, I think a lobster might need to be included as well."

"You're not wrong. I owe you everything, Sara. Absolutely everything. The rest of my life is yours." He pauses. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't care. We're going to start fresh. We can go to Chicago, we can go to Sacramento, we can go anywhere your heart desires. But we're getting out of here. We're going to be the Scofields somewhere happy."

"I think I like that. What about you, Mikey?"

"I want to be a family. Mommy has really missed you, Daddy."

Michael's heart breaks knowing that Sara has lived so many years without him. He can't blame her for moving on, but she still held a torch for him through it all. Every day of his misery is worth it to know she still loves him.

"Oh, trust me, Mike. I missed your mom more than I can say." He stands and offers a hand to Sara. "It's time. We're gonna pack up and go."

"Right now?"

"Right now. Sweetheart, I'm not about to waste any more time."

Sara laughs as she takes his hand. "Then let's go!"

They make their way back to the house and gather the things that Mike will need. Nothing else is wanted. It's tainted and it has no room in their new life.

Two weeks later, the family is moving into a house on the shores of North Carolina. The ocean as their front yard. Mike is happily decorating his new room with Lincoln and LJ while Sheba helps Sara unpack the kitchen.

Michael is in the front, discussing the top of the line security system with the installer.

"Mr. Scofield, you'll be very happy with this purchase."

"My family is everything. Whatever it takes to keep them safe."

He looks to the house and sees Sara smiling at him through the window. He's home.

Later that night, after Mike has gone to bed and Michael is convinced that everything is locked up tight, he enters the bedroom to find Sara with a definite purpose in her eyes.

"Well, Doctor Tancredi, it seems we're finally alone," he whispers.

"It's Doctor Scofield," she replies with the same tone he remembers from all those years ago in Fox River.

"Even better," he says as he closes the distance between them and captures her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

They had so little time like this. The weeks between being supposedly exonerated and her arrest at their wedding reception were too brief. It feels like they're newlyweds again.

"Sara, I—"

She cuts him off with another kiss. "Michael Scofield, I swear if you do not make love to me right now, there will be consequences. Do not be an idiot."

He blinks a few times, still unsure that his life is finally this perfect. "I've been told I'm pretty smart, so I guess I'll do as I'm told."

"Good."

As he kisses down her neck, he's fairly sure she's no longer thinking he's an idiot.

Later that night, as the couple lays in a tangle, Sara giggles. "Oh, let's _not_ wait a decade to do that again!"

"Nope, every night for the next eight years. We're making up for lost time."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Michael. I might hold you to that."

"First she makes me promise her a surf and turf dinner, and then nightly love making for years and years. I feel like you might just be the perfect woman."

"And don't you forget it!" She kisses him again. "I love you, Michael. Please, promise me you'll still be here in the morning. I'm so scared this is just a dream."

"I'll be here. Don't worry about that. You are definitely stuck with me now."

Sara yawns. "You're stuck with me too." And she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you, Sara. So, so much," he whispers before falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Michael wakes early (the product of so many years on the run) and watches Sara sleep. She looks so peaceful, so different than how she's looked in the past few days. He brushes her hair out of her face and just revels in being with her.

A few minutes later, Sara's eyes flutter open and she beams. "You're still here."

"I promised you I would be."

"Yes, you did. I just can't believe I'm not dreaming. You're actually here. We're not in a grungy hotel or a boat in a warehouse…"

"Or a prison."

"We've got to have one of the weirdest love stories," Sara says with a giggle.

"I prefer to call it impressive." He pauses. "Do you realize this is our first morning getting to wake up together as a married couple?"

"Hmmm," she replies.

"Hmmm?"

"Are we married? I mean, I did marry Jacob."

Michael takes a breath. He hates that fact, but he doesn't want her to feel worse. "Well, you did marry me first, and I'm very much not dead, so I'm going to call your so-called marriage to the psychopath null and void. We'll probably need to get documentation, though. Maybe I'll call the lawyer that did my divorce from Nika."

"See? Weird love story! I married a lunatic, you married a Russian stripper."

Michael laughs. "I keep telling you, she was Czech."

Sara playfully swats at his shoulder. "I mean, we've gone through a lot. Even death. A couple deaths actually."

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while," Michael replies, smiling.

"I'll never doubt again."

"There will never be a need."

"All these years and you still remember "The Princess Bride" for me?"

"I remember everything, Sara. I remember your favorite ice cream, I remember that ticklish spot behind your knee, I remember the paper rose I gave you."

She rolls over, gets into the bedside table drawer, and pulls out the familiar flower.

"This paper rose?"

"I can't believe you still have it."

"I could never get rid of it. My heart just wouldn't let me."

Just then, there's a soft knock at the door.

"Mommy?" Mike's voice calls.

"Come on in," Sara replies.

Their son wanders in and climbs on the bed.

"How did you sleep, Mike?" Michael asks.

The boy shrugs. "It's different here, but good. I like the sound of the ocean."

"Me too, Mikey," Sara says. "Your Dad brought us here for that."

"You wanted the ocean for your front yard. Though, come on, you had it then too. _And_ you slept on a boat."

Mike gives them both a questioning look.

Sara shakes her head. "Don't worry about it now, Mike. There's going to be lots of stories between Daddy and I that you aren't going to understand, but we're going to reminisce a good bit. We're just so happy to have each other back."

"I'm happy you're back too," Mike says softly. "I always wanted my actual dad."

Michael gently guides his son between them and puts an arm around him. "I understand, buddy. I didn't meet my dad until I was much, much older than you. But, I can promise that I will do everything in my power to be there for you and Mom now, ok?"

Mike nods. He seems to really be coming around to Michael now, making everyone a little more comfortable.

"So, can we have breakfast soon?" the little boy asks.

"Hungry already?" Sara teases.

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Alright, give us a minute here and we'll make blueberry pancakes. Deal?"

"Deal!" And Mikey runs off.

"He's amazing," Michael mutters.

"Of course he is. He's your son," Sara replies.

"It barely feels like it."

"No, trust me, it was your name I was cursing when I was in labor."

Michael throws his head back and sighs.

Sara puts a hand on his chest. "No, I didn't mean that to make you feel worse. I just mean that you have always been and always will be his father. He is so much like you! Ask Lincoln. But Mikey does know of you. I never stopped showing him pictures or telling him stories of you. He has always wanted to meet you and now he has. It might be a gift that's a little late, but it's everything he's wanted. Don't waste this opportunity by getting all "Michael" about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. We both know you get all angsty over things. Don't let this be one."

"First of all… shut up. Second of all… you're right. I'll try to do better. I don't want him to see me as mopey and think it has anything to do with him."

"Exactly. Now, let's go make pancakes."

"Do you know how happy that makes me? I'm making Saturday morning pancakes with my wife and son. That's… perfect."

"Oh it's perfect all right. Because I'm making the pancakes," Sara challenges.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. No one, not even you, can beat my blueberry pancakes."

"That's adorable."

"Prepare to be defeated, Scofield."

"Oh, it's on, Scofield!"

Michael isn't sure what's making him happier: having this mock argument with his wife, the fact that she has his last name again, or just the normality of it. Either way, it's more than he could have imagined.

Mike reappears at the door. "Are you two going to argue about the pancakes, or is someone going to make them?"

"Pancake cook-off, son," Michael says, standing. "Your mother and I are both making them and we're going to decide who makes them better."

"Fine. I just want to eat!" Mikey whines a bit.

In the end, it's a tie as both Sara and Michael both make amazing pancakes.

Later that day, they meet up with Lincoln and Sheba, with the pair surprising them that they're moving to the neighborhood as well. Chicago just isn't home to Lincoln anymore either.

Suddenly Michael feels life couldn't get much better. Or could it?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sara wakes to an empty bed. She sits up, sure that her happiness hadn't been a dream and then she sees the origami crane resting on Michael's pillow.

She reaches for it and opens it as she always did to find a message from her love.

"Sara, Normally I'd make this coded and complicated, but for once, why don't you just meet me on the front porch? All my love, Michael."

She smiles and dashes from the bed. A quick check of Mikey shows that he's still asleep, so she makes her way to the front porch. The sun has almost finished rising and Michael has probably never looked so content (certainly not in the time she's known him).

"No hidden message today?" she teases.

"Nah. As far as I know, no federal agents, psychopaths, prison wardens, or Company operatives are monitoring our communications. I thought I'd roll the dice."

He holds out his hand to her and she gladly takes it. When he gently tugs, she falls into his lap and into his arms. She can't help but smile at the view, both in front of her and right next to her.

"It's so beautiful here," she sighs.

"Even more so where I'm looking," he replies.

"Oh, Michael, that's too cheesy," Sara giggles.

He returns her laugh. "Come on! I'm a little out of practice on the romance game, but I don't think I'm too rusty!"

"Agree to disagree."

"Hmmm."

They sit in comfortable silence for some time. The sun sparkles on the water and the sound of the waves is calming. Sara thinks she'll build a sand castle with her boys today. A representation of her new foundation on life. But first…

"So, what's the plan now, Scofield?" she asks, knowing full well that they wouldn't (he wouldn't) be able to just continue on in a lazy life.

"Well, I might get a job soon. Maybe even start a firm? I can't sit idle. It's beautiful here and I certainly love my time with you and Mikey. But we can't live off of Jacob's money for long." He does get a bit smug when he considers how they took control of Jacob's accounts. Beachfront property doesn't come cheap. "And if I play it right, maybe I can work from home too."

"I understand. I think I'll want to get back to medicine too. At least once we get Mikey settled in."

He nods and they continue to just be in each other's' presence until Mike wakes and joins them. And the day begins.

A few weeks later, Sara finds herself with a nasty stomach bug… that is until she begins to remember how she felt with Mikey. It was hard to remember those symptoms (her pregnancy was certainly less than ideal in a lot of ways), but she soon has suspicions that this wasn't the flu. A quick test reveals exactly what she had always wanted, but never thought she could have: another baby with Michael, one that he would be present for.

Now, how to tell him…

Michael is suspicious when Sheba and Lincoln take Mikey for a surprise overnight visit that Friday night, but lets it slide. It would be good for him to get to know Sheba, especially considering how he sees Linc acting with her.

So, when Sara lays out a fabulous dinner with candlelight, he definitely knows something's up her sleeve. He just assumes she wants a super romantic evening just to themselves.

That is, until she hands him a box.

"What's the occasion?" he asks.

"Can't I just give you a gift?" she replies.

"I suppose so. But didn't get you anything."

"I don't know if I'd say that," she mutters. "Just open it, please."

Michael opens the little white box and finds a baby onesie. Instantly, his heart is in his throat, but then he reads the front: "Just broke out after 9 months on the inside."

"Sara?" he whispers.

"Congratulations… Daddy."

Before he even knows what he's doing, Michael stands and pulls Sara into a hug. Both are crying and laughing at the same time.

"Think you're ready for this newest challenge?" she asks.

"More than ready," he answers.

He holds up the onesie again and laughs at the wording. "Just couldn't resist, could you?"

Sara shrugs. "It's not every kid that can say their parents have broken out of a collective 4 prisons."

Michael realizes it's been more than those 4 now, but he'll share those details with her someday.

Instead he just laughs through the still-coming happy tears. "Yeah. That's a really strange statistic."

"I've had to talk Mikey out of using that for show-and-tell twice."

"It is an impressive tale to tell. If not dangerous, filthy, terrifying, corrupt, and nightmare inducing."

"Yeah, not exactly second grade material."

He pauses and just looks into her eyes. There are no words he can use to describe his joy, so instead, he just tugs her along towards their bedroom.

"Michael, what about dinner?"

"It smells delicious! Hopefully it'll keep," he answers. He hopes the food won't go to waste, but he's got a lot more on his mind than just food right now.


End file.
